


Deja Vu

by 13Queen



Series: Side Effects [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, marathon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Queen/pseuds/13Queen
Summary: Steve still has his affliction and for the first time in a long time, has Bucky to help him out.(Part of a series but can be read as a standalone if you're just here for the sex)





	Deja Vu

They haven’t had sex. 

It’s been a year since he found Bucky, since he’d come to live in Avengers Tower with the rest of them.

Eight months ago they kissed.

Six months ago Bucky moved into Steve’s floor but in a separate room.

Three months ago, Bucky was cleared to go on missions.

Last week was the first mission they’d gone on  _ together _ .

Steve still has The Sluts and he hates that he still calls it that but he doesn’t have a better term for it, so there it is. He has a little more control, now, he’s able to stave it off for a few hours after every mission, for the travel and debrief and then he’s in his room, pulling himself off six or seven times with a hand shoved into his mouth to muffle the noises.

So Bucky doesn’t hear him and feel obligated to help.

They haven’t had sex.

The little touches, the lingering glances, the kisses, are  _ more _ than enough.

Steve’s okay with it. Really, he is. But it’s times like these when he  _ really _ misses Bucky. The ache more pronounced now that he’s just in the next room. His hips thrust up harder into his fist at the mere thought of Bucky.

When he comes, he bites into his fist so hard, he draws blood. 

He snatches his fist away from the pain out of instinct and a loud groan escapes his mouth. His eyes fly open and he strains to hear something, anything over the sound of his lube covered hand slicking up and down his cock.

He thinks he’s in the clear, that Bucky didn’t hear him, until there’s a knock on his door.

Steve can’t stop. Not once he starts. He throws an arm over his eyes when the door swings open and he squirms as the weight of Bucky’s gaze lands on him.

“Steve,” Bucky says firmly. He’s lost a little bit of his Brooklyn accent but his voice is still low and smooth and Steve still melts at the sound of it. “Look at me.”

Steve doesn’t move his arm, doesn’t even respond, just whimpers as his own hand moves over his sensitive cock.

Cold, metal fingers wrap around his wrist and tug Steve’s arm away. Steve blinks blearily up at Bucky. His long hair is tied back and he’s changed out of mission clothes while Steve is still half in his uniform.

“Huh,” Bucky says, eyes sweeping over him. Steve can’t see an obvious flare of arousal and Bucky’s mouth would have been running a mile a minute already if he had caught him like this during the war,  _ When  _ he had caught him like this during the war.

“What?” Steve gasps.

“Deja vu,” Bucky says with a wan smile. Steve’s heart stutters, skips, kicks into overdrive and his hand move faster.

“You don’t have to…” Steve says. Bucky’s expression shutters further and Steve wants to groan in the not fun way.

“You don’t want me?” Bucky asks.

Steve opens his mouth, doesn’t know how to answer. He’s flushed and desperate but he doesn’t want Bucky to feel obligated. Will never make Bucky do something he doesn’t wanna do.

“Do you want me?” Bucky asks, louder, firmer, commanding.

What Steve doesn’t understand is that Bucky needs this. He needs to hear it. He needs to know that Steve knows this man standing in front of him is not the Bucky he knew before and wants him anyway.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Steve chokes out. 

“What do you want?” Bucky asks, sliding onto the bed. “Tell me.”

“Want you to - to do whatever you want with me, Buck,” Steve gasps. 

It isn’t like the first time. Bucky might not remember all of what Steve likes and Bucky might not like all of the same things as he did before.

Bucky’s hand, the flesh and bone hand, moves from Steve’s steel cut abs, up to his chest, and squeezes one thick pec.

Steve’s head flies back and he groans loudly. Bucky squeezes harder and Steve swears. Bucky’s mouth twitches into a small smile.

“God, you’re pretty,” he whispers and Steve almost cries. “Tell me what you like.”

“You…” Steve doesn’t know how to ask what he remembers, if he remembers. But Bucky smiles down at him.

“Wanna hear you say it,” he says. His voice is softer now, less loud and obnoxious but not any less  _ demanding _ . 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Steve throws his head back and his eyes slide shut but then Bucky says,

“Look at me,” in that low, commanding voice and Steve is left with no choice but to obey.

“I - I like having my tits played with,” he says, flushing hotly as he says it. Bucky squeezes again, pinky nail scratching over his nipple and Steve is so close, so close. “I like being called a slut.”

Bucky’s mouth twitches into another smile and Steve marvels at it. They’re so few and far between now.

“Because you are one,” Bucky says and it’s  _ molten _ . “A good little slut.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Steve seizes and comes again. Bucky swipes through the mess before Steve’s even finished and puts metal fingers in his mouth and Steve’s  _ gone _ . He nearly comes again. He wants those metal fingers in  _ his _ mouth. “Oh god, Buck, please.”

“Please what?”

“Just… please,” Steve says and shudders when his hand involuntarily starts moving over his sensitive cock. “Please. Touch me. Anything.”

Bucky’s hands curl in the waistband of his pants where they’re bunched around powerful thighs and yanks them off so hard, Steve slides halfway down the bed.

Bucky hadn’t been weak by any means before but now,  _ now _ his strength was on par with Steve’s and that… Steve didn’t know what to think about that without his brain short circuiting.

Then Bucky is crawling up the bed, over Steve and Steve gets his hands in his thick hair, yanking him down for a searing kiss.

Their tongues slick together with practiced ease and familiar hunger and Bucky’s hard cock presses against Steve’s thigh and Steve whimpers. 

His hands slide up Steve’s sides, big and rough and grip him with delicious pressure that Steve has craved for years and hasn’t been able to sate. 

Bucky pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their panting mouths. Bucky’s eyes are blown and Steve feels a ridiculous surge of love for this man above him. Then Bucky says roughly,

“Turn over.”

Steve scrambles to comply, ready to take anything that Bucky is willing to give him. Bucky’s hands grip his tapered waist and pull him up to his knees. 

Steve looks over his shoulder and sees Bucky staring at his ass, transfixed. He arches his back, stretching like a cat, presenting himself and Bucky’s eyes snap up to his.

“Cheeky little shit,” Bucky mutters and Steve’s grin is blinding.

“Pun intended?” He waggles his eyebrows ridiculously.

“I can leave you like this,” Bucky deadpans. Steve knows he’s only joking, probably, but still rushes to say,

“No! Please, stay, I want - ”

“Tell you what,” Bucky says when it’s clear Steve isn’t going to finish that sentence, “You talk and I’ll eat your ass.”

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Steve groans. He catches a glimpse of Bucky diving in before his eyes roll back into his head. 

His hands grip Steve’s ass cheeks and pulls them apart to lick a thick stripe over his hole. Steve’s elbows buckle and his forehead hits the bed. He forgets how to speak. Bucky pulls back and he whines.

“I told you to talk,” Bucky says, voice rough. “I want to hear what a slut you are.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Steve says. “I am a slut, I love having a tongue in my ass, can’t get enough.” Satisfied, Bucky dives back in, lapping at Steve’s hole and pulling his ass apart far enough that his long fingers can still wrap around Steve’s hips.

Steve shoves back into Bucky’s face and Bucky holds him still. “God, your mouth is sweet, Buck. Fucking love it. Want it on me all the time, everywhere, tell me what a good slut I am -  _ oh _ .” 

Bucky hums against Steve and dips his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Then he seals his mouth around his hole and  _ sucks _ .

Steve shotus out and thrashes, well, he tries to but Bucky’s grip holds him in place and Steve gets harder at the thought of Bucky being able to hold him down now, of being held down and just  _ taking _ whatever Bucky gave him.

“Oh god, oh god, shit, Bucky, so good, your tongue in my ass is so good, want more,” he pants. He reaches a hand down to touch himself but Bucky smacks it away and pulls back long enough to say. 

“I want you to come on my tongue.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ , oh god, anything, anything you want Bucky,” Steve pants then  _ keens _ when Bucky bites his ass hard before returning to his hole. “Put your tongue in me -  _ yeah _ , yeah, like that.  _ Oh god _ , I’m so close. So close, gonna come. Gonna come on your tongue. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , eat me. Eat my ass. Get me wet, Buck, wanna be wet and open for you. Yeah,  _ yeah, yeah _ \- ”

He cuts off with a strangled shout when Bucky sucks hard at his hole again and comes untouched as he was bid.

“More,” he moans brokenly.

“Want my fingers?” Bucky asks, sounding out of breath. Steve’s head is too heavy for him to lift and see.

“The metal ones,” Steve slurs before he can stop himself. He feels Bucky go still behind him and realizes what he said. “You don’t - ”

“Really?”

It’s quiet and stunned and hopeful and Steve  _ wants _ . Wants those fingers in his ass, wants Bucky, wants every single part of Bucky and wants him to know it.

“Yes, oh god,  _ yes _ ,” Steve says and pushes his ass back against air. Bucky puts a hand on him to steady him and he pushed back into the grip.

“Ask me nicely for them,” Bucky says and it’s hoarse.

“Please, please put your metal fingers in my ass, please,” Steve begs. Bucky curses under his breath and scrambles for the lube in the nightstand, plastering his bare chest to Steve’s back to reach for it and Steve realizes he must have undressed at one point. He revels in the feel of so much of Bucky pressed to him and almost asks for his cock right then.

But he said he wanted the fingers and he meant it.

The lube and the fingers are cold but it’s a good shock to Steve’s system when two of them push past his rim and stretch him in a way he hasn’t been stretched in too long.

He moans, long and wanton and pushes back on the fingers. 

“Christ, look at you,” Bucky breathes in wonder. “You really do want it.”

Steve can only nod into the pillows, flushed down to his chest.

Bucky spreads his fingers, spreads Steve, and he keens and spreads his legs further apart.

“Such a slut,” Bucky tsks. Steve whines.

“More,” he gasps. “Please, give me more.”

“So polite,” Bucky teases but gives him another finger anyway. “Ride my hand.”

Steve rolls his hips back on to three metal fingers and Bucky holds still, watching the hypnotic movement, watching his fingers disappear inside of Steve then slide free again.

“You always did like having your ass filled,” Bucky murmurs and warmth floods through Steve and shoots straight to his cock and he comes with a hoarse shout. “Is that four?”

Steve nods blindly then Bucky’s fingers shove into him  _ hard _ . They find that spot they’d been carefully avoiding earlier and then massage it relentlessly until Steve is sobbing into the sheets.

“More, more, more, oh god, oh fuck, oh god, Bucky, oh god,” Steve cries. “Fuck me. Fuck my ass with your fingers. More, gimme more, Bucky, please, oh god.”

“Sh, sh,” Bucky’s warmth is spread across his back again. “Settle down, doll. If I give you any more, it’ll be my whole fist, do - ”

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Steve convulses and takes a moment to feel all four of Bucky’s metal fingers inside of him. He hadn’t even noticed his pinky slip in, all four of them up to the knuckle, this thumb teasing just around the rim. “Please.  _ Please _ .”

“Please what?”

“Please put your fist in my ass,” Steve says and his cock throbs at his own words. He feels when Bucky pours more lube over his hand and Steve’s hole. Then his thumb presses against the stretched rim.

Steve convulses again and Bucky moves as if to pull away. “Wait! No, please, don’t stop. Don’t stop. Give it to me, I can take it. Bucky,  _ please _ .”

“God, I never could resist you when you beg,” Bucky says and pushes his thumb in again. Steve inhales deeply and on the exhale, lets himself relax long enough to swallow the last digit.

Bucky’s fist is in Steve.

Bucky twists his wrist and Steve  _ howls _ . 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” he gasps. “Make me come. Please. Wanna come.”

Bucky unfurls his fingers, brushing against Steve’s inner walls and hitting his prostate. Steve comes, screaming into the pillows. He manages to pick up his head enough to say, “More.”

“ _ More?” _ Bucky asks incredulously but even as he asks, his fingers stroke Steve again and again and again until his overly sensitive cock spills again and he whites out.

 

When he comes back to his senses, he’s still hard but he isn’t frantic and Bucky’s hand isn’t in him anymore,  _ his fist _ . 

Steve pries open his eyes and peers through wet eyelashes at Bucky’s worried face. Bucky pets his hair with his clean hand.

“You okay, Stevie?” He murmurs. Steve’s throat works but no noise comes out. He nods. “God, you took it so well. Was worried for a minute. Thought I’d hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me, Buck,” Steve says and it’s slurred. Bucky slates him with a Look. They’ve had this conversation before, they don’t need to have it again now. Steve shifts on his side to face Bucky and draws him into a kiss. 

Bucky obliges, opening his mouth to Steve’s tongue and pressing them together. Steve feels Bucky’s hard cock against his stomach.

“Want you to fuck me,” Steve pants against his open mouth.

“You’re kidding,” Bucky says in awe. Steve grins at him.

“Nah, want your cock in my ass,” Steve says. Bucky reaches around him and dips two fingers into his abused hole. Steve pushes back onto them and they slide into his hole easily. Steve moans obscenely loud and Bucky’s nostrils flare. “Just like this, c’mon, Buck. Doesn’t even hurt. Put your cock in my ass.”

“Jesus, Mary, n Joseph,” Bucky says in awe. He positions the head of his cock at Steve’s hole and pushes in with them facing each other on their sides, pulling Steve’s leg over his hip and sliding his metal arm under his head.

“Yeah, yes, oh god,” Steve pants and pushes down to take him in deeper.

Bucky’s breathing picks up but he still manages to say, “So loose, like a good little slut.” He grins when Steve whines and throws his head back. Bucky nuzzles his exposed throat.

“Missed you, Buck,” Steve says and Bucky’s grip on his thigh tightens. “Missed this. Missed us.”

“‘M here now,” Bucky murmurs into his skin. Then, “Fucking you with my fist and my cock in one night. Using you like the slut you are.”

Steve groans at the words, a ghost of a grin on his face.

“Always a slut for your cock, Bucky,” he says. “Want you to bend me over and fuck me whenever you feel like it. Want you to use me. Use my mouth. Use my ass. Anything. Everything.”

Bucky’s groan vibrates across Steve’s skin and he tightens on Bucky’s cock, earning him another groan.

“Might take you up on that,” Bucky says. His hips languidly roll up and Steve pushes down. They fall into a slow and steady rhythm. Bucky’s hand slides from Steve’s thigh to his ass.

“Do it,” Steve says, breathless. “Do it.”

Bucky lifts his hand and smacks Steve’s ass. Steve cries out and grinds down harder on Bucky’s cock.

“More, please,” Steve says.

“Ask me nicely,” Bucky says and Steve can’t see his face but he can feel the grin against his collarbones.

“Please… oh god, please spank me,” he says, flushing hotly. He’s rewarded with another sharp smack and he keens, pushing into the burn.

“Say it again,” Bucky whispers, sounding ragged.

“Please spank me,” he gasps. Bucky does and this time harder, louder, and he grabs a chunk of burning flesh afterward. 

“Good, so good, sweetheart,” Bucky says, mouthing at his neck. He could feel his orgasm building and his hips moved a little faster. “So good for me. Work your ass around my cock -  _ yes _ , like that.”

Steve tightens around Bucky’s cock and he groans. 

“Gonna come on my cock, baby? You’re so good at coming untouched,” he says and Steve moans, wanting to moan but not sure if he did. Bucky’s cock feels so good inside of him. “I’m gonna come inside you, fill you up. You’re so loose you’ll probably leak when you stand up, have my come spilling down your thighs - ”

“Oh god, oh god,  _ Buck _ ,” Steve pants, working his hips faster on Bucky’s cock. “I want that. Give it to me. Come inside me. Come in my ass.

“Yeah? You want it?”

“Yeah, yes, please,” Steve moans when Bucky thrusts up particularly hard and fills him with hot come as promised. His hand comes down on Steve’s ass one more time and Steve comes between them.

“So good, so good,” Bucky murmurs as he presses kisses all over Steve’s face.

“Love you,” Steve mumbles, well aware that he sounds drunk as sleep tries to pull him under. Bucky’s chest rumbles against his.

“Love you too, Stevie,” he whispers and Steve falls asleep smiling.

 

The next morning at breakfast, the avengers are strangely quiet. Tony breaks the silence.

“You know how to turn the soundproofing to your room  _ on _ , right?” Tony asks, looking directly at Steve who flushes deep red. “ _ I  _ could hear you and I’m two floors above you! I could only imagine what poor Clint and - ”

“I was fine,” Clint says with a shrug. “Just took my hearing aids out.”

“Lucky you,” Natasha drawls with a sidelong look at Bucky. Bucky fights a grin.

“There were only two times you could have possibly heard him,” Bucky says.

“Oh god,” Steve groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Yup, sounded just like that,” Sam says.

Bucky’s laugh makes the embarrassment worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that time jump I promised! They'll probably all be modern from here on out
> 
> See you next year!


End file.
